Plan B
by aiko1991
Summary: Enamorarse, casarse y tener hijos... No necesariamente en ese orden. Universo Alterno. Dedicado a mi amiga Kurosaki Orihime XD pasen y dejen review.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! he vuelto con una nueva historia!

Me inspire en una pelicula que me gusta mucho, Plan B de jennifer lopez :D

Aunke me la tome de modelo, no significa que sera igual, encontraran que la trama es muy diferente

Ademas le quiero dedicar esta historia a una amiga mia, Kurosaki Orihime conocida por sus fics de "Un ser supremo" "1 dona, 1 chocolate, 1 cita y !Amor!" si no los han leido... !Haganlo! Son muy buenos

Presente/_Pensamientos_

Bueno sin mas que decir, los dejo con mi historia

Disfrutenla! ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**¡Dame un Bebé por favor!**

Hoy no fue mi día.

Se suponía que hoy a primera hora debía reunirme con la junta directiva del hospital al que trabajo ya que me estaban ofreciendo el puesto de jefe de departamento del área de neurología. Pero durante la noche rompí mi reloj despertador causando que llegara tarde a la junta. Lo más probable es que pensaron que soy un irresponsable y un vago. Nada nuevo.

Pero eso no es todo.

Durante mi apuro en la mañana me golpee el dedo pequeño de mi pie derecho y me caí de cara contra el suelo. Maldiciendo entre al baño para ducharme, pero recordé que no había arreglado las tuberías para el agua caliente así que tuve que bañarme con agua fría. Fue horrible, sobre todo porque estamos en febrero.

Cuando salí de mi helada ducha, me dispuse a lavarme los dientes lo más rápido posible y sin querer presione demasiado fuerte el tubo del dentífrico ocasionando que me cayera en el ojo. Ardía hasta el culo.

Y me volví a caer.

Así que con el ojo rojo, la piel fría, un dedo herido, mi espalda matándome y sin desayunar me dirigí a toda prisa hacía mi trabajo. Todo eso solo para que me dijeran que la junta sería recalendarizada para mañana a la misma hora.

Pero el día no acababa ahí.

Una de mis enfermeras llegó para darme la lista de pacientes que debía atender durante el día. La lista era enorme. Realmente enorme. Solo de pensar que tenía que revisar a tantas personas en solo unas horas me enojo más. Así que le grite a la pobre chica. Le dije que no debió dejar que los pacientes se acumularán y que su incompetencia era extrema. Ella corrió y probablemente se fue a llorar al baño. En el momento no me importo pero ahora me siento realmente mal.

Mientras camino por los pasillos blancos del hospital, puedo notar como las enfermeras me miran con desagrado. Son todas unas chismosas.

– Siempre haciendo amigos, ¿no Kurosaki? – dijo una voz tanto conocida como irritante.

– Eso a ti no te interesa, Ishida– dije viendo a mi amigo y a la vez rival.

Ishida Uryuu, el hijo del socio mayoritario del hospital y también encargado del área de cardiología. Siempre vestía de manera impecable, con camisa y corbata debajo de su bata blanca. Siempre cortes y de modales perfecto. Es un fastidio.

– Es verdad. Es más divertido ver como te metes en esta clase de problemas– dijo mientras se subía sus lentes con un dedo y me pasaba caminando.

– No lo hago apropósito, imbécil–

Ishida detuvo sus pasos para voltear a verme. – Eso es aún más gracioso– y siguió caminando.

– ¡Cállate! –

Me di la media vuelta para dirigirme hacía la cafetería del hospital. Moría de hambre, después de todo no había comido nada desde ayer por la noche. Tomé del buffet un emparedado y jugo de naranja, también algo de fruta. Y senté a comer tranquilamente.

– _Por fin algo de paz_– pensé, pero no duró mucho.

Mi celular vibró dentro del bolsillo de mi bata. Soltando un suspiro de cansancio lo saque para ver quien era. Al abrirlo apareció un mensaje de mi novia. Decía que quería verme a las cinco de la tarde en su cafetería favorita.

Observé mi reloj. Faltaba media hora para eso. Resignado respondí: _"Ahí nos vemos"._

Le di el último bocado a mi comida y salí apresurado hacía mi oficina. Cuando llegue ahí una sorpresa me esperaba.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Rukia? –

– Vaya manera de saludar a tu amiga– me dijo la mujer enfrente de mí. Sí es que la puedo llamar mujer. Era tan pequeña y plana que parecía una niña de secundaria y no una mujer casada en espera de su primer hijo. Pero claro, jamás le diría eso. No me quiero ganar una patada en los genitales. – Solo quería saber como estabas–

– Sí claro. Tú y yo sabemos que no estas aquí por eso– le dije mientras me colocaba detrás de mi escritorio y empezaba a guardar mis cosas. – El idiota de tú esposo te dijo que no quiero casarme ni tener hijos–

– Así es– dijo antes de tomar asiento. – Vine para que hablemos de eso–

– No quiero hacerlo Rukia, además no tengo tiempo– le dije cerrando mi portafolios.

– No me interesa Ichigo. Somos amigos y quiero que seas feliz– me dijo la pequeña mujer con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Quién te dijo que no lo soy? – respondí. ¿Qué es toda está tontería?

– Tal vez crees que lo eres pero créeme lo serás cuando experimentes la dicha de ser padre– dijo mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre. – Además, ¿en verdad crees que tú padre permitirá que hagas eso? Te mataría primero–

– Él no me gobierna. Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para saber que hago con mi vida Rukia– le conteste ya algo molesto. Camine hacía la puerta abriéndola – Nos vemos–

Después de esto está mujer será insoportable y Renji tiene toda la culpa. Me las pagará ese mandril de mierda. Salí al estacionamiento y subí a mi carro. Mientras conducía por la cuidad, las palabras de Rukia resonaban en mi cabeza.

"_Tal vez crees que lo eres pero créeme lo serás cuando experimentes la dicha de ser padre"_

¿Acaso era tan malo no querer hijos?

Muchas personas no los tenían y eran felices. ¿Entonces por qué hacían tan problema de eso? Sé que ser padre debe ser genial, pero es un trabajo que no fue hecho para mí. Era algo en lo que no estaba interesado. Sé que mi padre me matará en cuanto se entere, ya que lleva cuatro años diciéndome que ya debería de darle nietos pero mis hermanas podrán darle ese placer. Dentro de unos años espero.

Cuando por fin llegue a la cafetería, me estacione en un lugar cercano y me baje para entrar al local.

La anfitriona del local me recibió con una sonrisa y después me guio a una mesa para dos personas que yo solicité. Me senté y me dedique a esperar y observar. El lugar era muy agradable, tranquilo y espacioso. Un rico olor a café y chocolate estaba esparcido por el aire. Además de que había un número razonable de clientes. Ni muchos ni pocos, solo los correctos. Ahora entiendo por qué le gusta tanto a mi novia este lugar.

De repente algo naranja capto mi atención.

Mis ojos se posaron en el cabello de una chica. Pero no era cualquier chica. Era la mujer más bella que jamás haya visto.

Con un cabello tan brillante y naranja como un atardecer. Piel blanca y perfecta. Ojos castaños y grandes, con un resplandor e inocencia propias de un niño. Una sonrisa tan bella y radiante que parecía que todas mis penas se irían volando. Un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por los propios dioses. Era como un ángel vestido de mujer.

Perfecta.

Vi como la chica se dirigía hacía una mesa en donde una chica de cabello castaño y corto la esperaba. Con unas sonrisas se saludaron alegremente.

– _¿Qué haces Kurosaki? Deja de verla como si nunca hubieras visto a una mujer_– me regañe mentalmente. Pero no podía dejar de verla. Era como si mis ojos estuvieran pegados a ella. Tragué duro.

Esto era increíble. Nunca me había pasado esto. Ser deslumbrado por una mujer no era típico de mí. Ni siquiera mi novia había tenido este efecto. Era muy extraño.

Mientras mis ojos seguían viendo a la diosa, su amiga noto que las estaba viendo. Con una seña rápida le dijo a la pelinaranja que volteara a verme. Y así lo hizo.

La chica se volteo para verme y nuestras miradas se conectaron. Fue como si una descarga eléctrica fuera mandada por todo mi cuerpo, dejándome paralizado. Puede notar que ella sintió lo mismo, pues sus ojos no dejaban los míos.

Vi como sus labios dijeron algo que no pude comprender, escuche como su amiga le gritaba algo pero no logre captarlo. De un momento a otro la chica se paro y con pasos rápidos y decididos se acercó a mi mesa.

– ¿Huh? – dije apenas ella llegó enfrente de mí.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y el ceño fruncido. Tomo una bocanada de aire y gritó:

– ¡Dame un bebé por favor! –

Definitivamente no era mi día.

* * *

ke les pareció?

se ke no es muy largo pero decidi que esta historia tendra capitulos cortos, no mas de cuatro paginas

spero ke les haya gustado! y por favor dejen review

besos & cuidanse :D


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les traigo el segundo capi!

espero que les este gustando mi fic!

tambn lean "Lo que necesito de ti" y mis otras historias!

Disfrutenlo!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama! Dedicado a mi amiga Kurosaki Orihime!

* * *

_Vi como sus labios dijeron algo que no pude comprender, escuche como su amiga le gritaba algo pero no logre captarlo. De un momento a otro la chica se paro y con pasos rápidos y decididos se acercó a mi mesa._

– _¿Huh? – dije apenas ella llegó enfrente de mí._

_Sus mejillas estaban rojas y el ceño fruncido. Tomo una bocanada de aire y gritó:_

– _¡Dame un bebé por favor! –_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Una chica extraña**

Toda la cafetería los observaba muy atentos.

Ichigo quedo atónito.

¿Qué se suponía que debías decir en una situación como está?

Él no lo sabía y probablemente alguien que sea sano de mente tampoco lo sabría.

– ¿Q-Qué dijiste? – pregunto el pelinaranja. Tal vez escucho mal. – _Por favor que sea eso_–

La hermosa chica respiró hondo una vez más: – Dije… ¡Dame un bebé por favor! –

Ichigo dejo caer su frente contra la mesa de madera.

– Esto no puede ser cierto…– murmuro el chico, su voz sonaba lúgubre y cansada.

La chica de ojos castaños lo observaba confundida. ¿Acaso su propuesta no había sido clara? Tal vez ella necesitaba explicarle su situación.

– Ano… Verás tengo un gran problema– dijo la chica mientras se sentaba enfrente del chico. – Desde que tengo memoria me he dedicado a estudiar para poder salir adelante sin tener que depender de nadie. Estudié repostería durante 4 años y ahora soy dueña de una tienda muy popular…–

– ¿Quién te dio permiso de sentarte? – dijo Ichigo levantando un poco su cara para poder verla.

– Soy mi propia dueña y solo tengo que trabajar para mí y para nadie más– seguía la chica.

– ¿Me estás escuchando? – Ichigo soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que sería inútil discutir con ella.

– Tengo buenos amigos, un departamento decente en un vecindario tranquilo y familia que se preocupa por mí–

– Eso es genial. Tienes una vida perfecta– dijo sin ánimos el joven.

– Eso creía yo, pero no es así. A mi vida le hace falta algo que solo tú puedes darme– dijo antes de que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color carmín muy bonito. – Un hijo–

– ¿Eh? – Ichigo se incorporo de un golpe. Su cara estaba muy roja. – ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? –

– Mi primer plan era conseguir un buen novio, casarme y después tener hijos…–

– _Eso sería lo más correcto_– pensó Ichigo viéndola con confusión en sus ojos.

– Pero todos los chicos que he conocido han resultado ser no muy buenas personas, aunque creo que sus intenciones no eran malas– dijo colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla, recordando esos sucesos.

– ¡Claro que eran malas Orihime! – dijo una voz cerca de ellos.

Ambos pelinaranjas voltearon a ver a la recién llegada.

– Eso no lo sabes Tatsuki-chan–

– ¡Geez! ¡Intentaron tocar tus pechos! – la volvió a regañar colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

– Definitivamente malas intenciones– opino en acuerdo Ichigo, asintiendo con los brazos cruzados. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Giro su rostro para ver a la chica de cabello corto. – ¿Arisawa Tatsuki? – pregunto incrédulo.

La mencionada sonrió de lado.

– Tardaste en darte cuenta, Ichigo– contesto sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. Ichigo la observo desconcertado.

¿Cómo es que no la había reconocido?

– _Tal vez algo me distrajo…_– pensó viendo de reojo a la otra chica.

– ¿Se conocen? – pregunto Orihime viéndolos con sorpresa.

– Sí, nos conocimos en la primaria. Eso fue antes de que te conociera Orihime– explico Tatsuki.

– ¡Sugoi! Mi mejor amiga y el futuro papá de mi hijo son amigos de la infancia. ¡Eso es bueno! – comento Orihime mientras reía alegremente.

– Oi… Espera, nunca dije sería el padre de tu hijo– le dijo el pelinaranja con un ceño muy profundo, aun así sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el tipo de conversación que estaban sosteniendo.

– ¿Así que te llamas Ichigo? ¡Es un nombre muy bonito! – dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ignorándolo otra vez. Pero su sonrisa causo gran impacto en él, algo que debía sacar de sus pensamientos

Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando incluso su nombre sonaba bien saliendo de sus labios?

– Orihime no lo llames con tanta familiaridad. Lo acabas de conocer después de todo– la regaño Tatsuki.

La pelinaranja se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Acababa de cometer un gran error. Lo más probable es que pensara que era una descortés.

– Lo… Lo siento mucho… ehmmm– sus ojos castaños se dirigieron a su mejor amiga. – Ano… Tatsuki-chan… ¿Cómo debo llamarlo? –

Tatsuki suspiro resignada. Su amiga era muy despistada. – Esto es increíble Orihime. Saltaste a pedirle un hijo y no fuiste capaz de preguntarle primero su nombre. A veces me pregunto que pasa en esa cabeza tuya–

Orihime inflo sus mejillas, ofendida por el comentario de su amiga. Volteo a ver a Ichigo, con un brillo en sus ojos, uno que el chico no pudo descifrar.

– Me llamo Inoue Orihime. Mucho gusto– dijo con determinación y entusiasmo.

Ichigo cerró los ojos, derrotado. – Kurosaki Ichigo–

La cara de Orihime se ilumino con alegría. – ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Por favor se el padre de mi hijo! –

Tatsuki cerró los ojos notablemente irritada.

Ichigo se llevó una mano a su cara, ocultando se vergüenza.

Pero la pelinaranja no noto las expresiones de sus acompañantes. Seguía sonriendo como si lo que estuviera pidiendo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– Orihime…– la llamo su amiga, captando su atención. – ¿No crees que es mejor que te hagas una inseminación artificial? Ese era el plan, ¿no? –

La cara de la chica de ojos castaños se volvió seria. Asintió antes de seguir hablando. – Ese era el plan, pero…– hizo una pausa para poder ver a través de la ventana que estaba a su lado. – No quiero que mi hijo crezca sin su padre. No es algo agradable– le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Ichigo la observo con detenimiento.

¿Qué le había pasado a esta chica para tener tan triste expresión?

– Aun así, no es razón para hagas las cosas sin pensarlo– le contesto Tatsuki.

– Pero no lo hago. Por eso se lo estoy pidiendo a Kurosaki-kun–

– ¡Orihime! – exclamo Tatsuki con los puños cerrados.

– Ejemm…– el chico carraspeo su garganta, para obtener la atención de las chicas. – Lo siento Inoue, pero tengo que declinar a tu oferta–

– Pero… ¿por qué? – le pregunto Orihime con su rostro lleno de desilusión.

– Porque no planeo tener hijos. No es una idea que me agrade– le contesto el chico viendo hacía otro lado, cualquiera lugar menos su rostro.

Orihime bajo su mirada. Entonces algo se le ocurrió.

– ¿Dices que no es una idea que te agrade? –

Ichigo y Tatsuki la observaron expectantes.

– Entonces, si hago que Kurosaki-kun cambie de idea no habrá forma que se niegue– dijo Orihime parándose de su lugar. Había mucha determinación en su mirada castaña.

– Oi… ¡Es-Espera! – intento decir Ichigo.

Pero Orihime se dio la vuelta sin escucharlo. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta se giro para poder verlo.

– Solo espera Kurosaki-kun. ¡Haré que me aceptes! – exclamo antes de salir de la cafetería, dejando a un Ichigo sorprendido y horrorizado.

– Bueno… nunca pensé que una belleza como Orihime te eligiera a ti como su esperma– dijo Tatsuki con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

Ichigo se ruborizó ante la palabra "esperma"

– ¿Qué clase de chica usa esa palabra enfrente de un hombre? – pregunto el pelinaranja. – No eres nada femenina–

Tatsuki lo golpeo en la cabeza, esto hizo que se fuera hacía adelante y su frente chocara con la mesa. – ¡Hey! ¡Eso dolió! –

– Uhmmm… Tu frente no se abrió. Tienes suerte– Tatsuki sonrió. – La necesitarás si quieres quitarte de encima a Orihime– dijo antes de caminar hacía la puerta. – Nos vemos–

– ¿En qué clase de problema me he metido? – se pregunto Ichigo mientras se revolvía sus cabellos con desesperación.

"_Solo espera Kurosaki-kun. ¡Haré que me aceptes!"_

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordarla.

– Que chica tan extraña–

* * *

ke tal?

meresco review? digan ke si!

gracias a todos los que han dejado un comentario y a los que han puesto esta historia en alerta! miles de besos

besos & cuidense :D


	3. Chapter 3

Les traigo el tercer capi!

se que voi rapido, pero las ideas y la inspiracion vienen solas con este fic!

espero que no les moleste que vaya asi de rapido n.n

se que muchos quieren sasber quien es la novia de ichigo pero lamentablemente lo sabran cuando menos se lo esperen jejeje

soi mala buajajajaja ^u^

disfruten el capi!

**Disclaimer: **ya aplicado XD

* * *

"– _Solo espera Kurosaki-kun. ¡Haré que me aceptes!_ _– exclamo antes de salir de la cafetería, dejando a un Ichigo sorprendido y horrorizado."_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**¡Otra vez tú!**

Una semana.

Ha pasado una semana desde la vez que conoció a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le había pedido una y mil veces a su amiga Tatsuki que le diera la dirección de su casa o el nombre del hospital donde trabajaba o por lo menos el número de teléfono del joven, pero ella se rehusó.

– _¡Estás loca! Si hago eso lo más probable es que lo termines acosando y me ganaría una paliza por parte de él_–

Esas habían sido las palabras por parte de su amiga.

Era realmente frustrante para ella, ya que, ¿cómo iba a lograr que él la aceptara si no lo veía ni hablaba con él? Así nunca llegaría a su objetivo.

Orihime soltó un gran suspiro.

Tendría que pensar en una solución después porque por ahora tenía que ocuparse de su querida abuela.

– ¡Abuelita Aiko! – exclamo Orihime al divisar a una anciana sentada en uno de los bancos del asilo.

La mujer giro su rostro al escuchar su nombre, sus ojos castaños se llenaron de alegría al ver a su adorada nieta acercarse con energía.

– Hola mi niña– la saludo la señora con una sonrisa en su rostro marcado por la edad.

– Hola abuelita. Te traje tus flores favoritas– le dijo la pelinaranja, colocándole un ramo de lirios blancos en su regazo.

– ¿Flores? – pregunto con la sonrisa congelada. Una vena palpitante se formo en su frente, antes de pegarle en la cabeza a su nieta. – ¿Cómo que flores? ¡Un marido deberías traerme! –

– ¡Owiee! ¡Eso dolió! – exclamo Orihime mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. – Eso fue realmente malo, abuelita–

– ¿Malo? – el ceño de la señora se profundizo. – Malo es que permitas que el tiempo siga pasando y no hayas tenido ningún nieto del que me sienta orgullosa–

– Lo he intentado abuelita, pero no consigo un esposo aceptable–

– ¡Tonterías! Deberías utilizar el cuerpo que te he heredado para atrapar a un hombre–

Orihime se sonrojo hasta las orejas. – ¡Abuelita! Una mujer de tu edad no debería hablar de esa manera–

La señora agarró las mejillas de Orihime y las estiró. – ¿Cómo que una mujer de mi edad? Niña insolente–

– ¡Owiee! ¡Lo s-siento! –

La anciana la soltó.

Orihime se acarició sus mejillas antes de seguir hablando. – Es cierto que lo he intentado abuelita, pero solo me buscaban por mi cuerpo. No creo que estuvieran pensando en formalizar conmigo… por eso…– decía la chica con una mirada triste. – He decidido no seguir buscando un esposo–

Otro golpe.

– ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! – exclamo Orihime mientras se sobaba el área afectada.

– Creí que querías un hijo. ¿Cómo puedes quitarme la oportunidad de ver un nieto tuyo? Eres una ingrata– decía la señora mientras que con un pañuelo se secaba las lágrimas.

– No abuelita. Nunca dije que ya no tendría un hijo– explico Orihime con una sonrisa.

La anciana la volteo a ver con curiosidad. – ¿A no? –

Orihime se rio levemente. – No– dijo acomodándose en su asiento. – Es cierto que ya no seguiré buscando esposo, pero también es cierto que quiero un bebé con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Al principio estaba la opción de inseminación artificial pero…– su mirada castaña se entristeció un poco –…no quiero que mi hijo o hija crezcan sin su padre–

Su abuela bajo la mirada, en ella había un poco de rabia.

– Pero entonces, ¿cómo planeas quedar embarazada? –

Orihime le sonrió.

– Hace una semana tampoco lo sabía. No tenía ni idea de como hacerlo, hasta que…– sus ojos se dirigieron hacía el cielo. – Lo conocí– dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿A quién? –

Orihime le observo contenta. – Al padre mi hijo–

* * *

– ¡Oh! Inoue-san, ¿Orihime-chan ya se fue? – pregunto una chica de cabello castaño largo y rizado.

– Así es Kokoro-chan– le dijo la anciana antes de comenzar a tararear una canción.

La castaña la observo curiosa. – Hoy esta de muy buen humor Inoue-san–

– ¿Mhmmm? ¿Tú crees? – dijo la anciana antes de reír divertida. – Tal vez sea porque es muy probable que mi nieta este enamorada–

– ¡Sugoi! – exclamo Kokoro aplaudiendo y con las mejillas rosadas. – Me alegro mucho por ella–

– Si… pero…– el ceño de la mujer apareció de repente. – Es tan despistada que ni siquiera ella se ha dado cuenta–

Kokoro se rio nerviosa por la actitud de la anciana. – ¿Está segura de eso? –

– ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡La conozco! – soltó un suspiro cansado. – Solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen–

* * *

Orihime se dio un último vistazo en el espejo de su baño, antes de decidir que se veía aceptable para la fiesta.

Se había puesto un bonito vestido corto, con tirantes anchos y un moño en la parte de enfrente cerca de su cadera, era de color crema. Se coloco sus horquillas de flores azules en su peinado y unos zapatos bajos dorados.

Tomo su bolso del mismo color que el vestido, el regalo y salió de su departamento.

El lugar de la fiesta sería en la casa de un amigo de Tatsuki.

Al parecer era el cumpleaños de su esposa y le habían dicho a Tatsuki que podía llevar a una invitada más.

Orihime se sentía muy feliz de poder asistir.

Se sentía muy nerviosa, ya que quería causar buena impresión. Era la primera vez que conocería a los amigos de la infancia de Tatsuki.

Cuando por fin llego al lugar, se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga ya la estaba esperando en la entrada, además que la casa era realmente enorme.

– ¡Tatsuki-chan! – exclamo acercándose a ella.

– Hey, Orihime– la recibió con una sonrisa.

– Te ves muy linda, Tatsuki-chan–

Tatsuki llevaba puesto un traje de dos piezas, color azul marino con franjas blancas. Una camisa blanca, el conjunto lo había combinado con un collar de piedras negras y blancas. Tenía puesto unos zapatos bajos de color negro.

– Gracias Orihime. Tú también te ves bien– contesto la chica de cabello corto, dedicándole una sonrisa. – Lo necesitarás esta noche–

– ¿Huh? –

– Nada. Andando– dijo Tatsuki, comenzando a caminar hacía la casa.

– ¿Eh? ¡Espérame Tatsuki-chan! –

Entraron a la casa, siendo recibidas por una mujer de cabello negro azulado y una gran barriga de embarazada.

– ¡Tatsuki! – exclamo la pelinegra.

– Hey, Rukia– la saludo Tatsuki con una sonrisa. – Feliz cumpleaños–

– Gracias– dijo antes de dedicarle una mirada a Orihime. – Tú debes ser Inoue–

Orihime se quedo muda por la belleza de la pequeña mujer, además de que sus ojos eran de un azul muy intenso. Pronto se dio cuenta que ambas mujeres estaban esperando que dijera algo. Sus mejillas de tiñeron de rojo. – ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Soy Inoue Orihime! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!– exclamo entregando el regalo.

Rukia se rio, haciendo que la chica sintiera más vergüenza.

– Eres realmente encantadora. Soy Abarai Rukia– dijo Rukia antes de tomarla de las manos. – Seamos grandes amigas, ¿sí? –

La cara de la pelinaranja se ilumino. – ¡Claro! Gracias Abarai-san–

– Por favor dime, Rukia. Vamos a que conozcas a mi esposo–

La pequeña mujer arrastro a Orihime por toda la casa con Tatsuki pisándoles los talones, hasta llegar cerca de la chimenea.

Se pararon enfrente de un hombre alto y fornido. Con cabello rojo y tatuajes por casi todo el cuerpo.

– Renji, te presento a Inoue Orihime. La amiga de Tatsuki de la que tanto hemos escuchado–

Orihime se sonrojo por la mirada intensa que le dedicaba el esposo de Rukia.

– Mu-Mucho gusto, Abarai-san– dijo casi en un susurro.

– Hey Inoue–

– Por favor Renji, se más amable. La estás asustando– lo regaño Tatsuki.

– N-No para nada… Ano… Gracias por invitarme al cumpleaños de su esposa– le dijo Orihime con las mejillas rosadas.

Renji sonrió. – Fue un placer–

De repente el sonido de una exclamación los distrajo a todos.

Orihime siguió la trayectoria de donde provenía la voz, que se escuchaba tan familiar.

– ¡Otra vez tú!–

Orihime no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

– Kurosaki-kun…–

* * *

asi es! la vieja aiko regreso y como la abuela de orihime, ademas de que tiene un caracter... bueno ustedes lo leyeron

merezco review? plis!

gracias a todos los que han dejado un lindo review! haganme saber sus opiniones y sugerencias por favor!

besos & cuidense :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! aqui el cuarto capi!

en este encontraran un poco mas de drama! como a mi me gusta!

aclaracion: por ahi me llego un review de una persona que esta preocupada de que ichigo tngo una novia que no sea hime jaja trankilos! jamas escribiria un fic si no fuera a terminar ichihime!

si terminara de otra forma seria un pecado para mi cebrero y para el de ustedes! nunca haria eso!

bueno sin mas, los dejo con el capi!

disfrutenlo!

**Disclaimer: **ya aplicado XD

* * *

"_De repente el sonido de una exclamación los distrajo a todos._

_Orihime siguió la trayectoria de donde provenía la voz, que se escuchaba tan familiar._

– _¡Otra vez tú!–_

_Orihime no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo._

– _Kurosaki-kun…–"_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**¿Qué estoy haciendo?**

– ¿Qué haces aquí Kurosaki-kun? – preguntó Orihime aún sin salir del asombro.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

– Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, Inoue– dijo con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, su corazón dio un vuelco muy doloroso.

Pero no sabía la razón exacta.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que no se notará su nerviosismo, pero Orihime estaba muy segura que sus mejillas ya estaban rojas y que todos podían notarlo.

– Bueno… yo… fui invitada a la fie-fiesta…– Orihime se sintió peor al comenzar a tartamudear, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa mirada castaña la estaba acabando.

Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando calmarse pero no podía.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

– No sabía que ya conocías a Orihime– le dijo Rukia, salvándola de ser el centro de atención.

– ¿Desde cuando son amigas ustedes dos? – pregunto Kurosaki cruzándose de brazos.

– Eso a ti no te interesa– le contesto la pequeña mujer, haciendo que el pelinaranja se molestara más. – Además, ¿por qué haces tanto escandalo? Orihime es mi invitada después de todo–

Ichigo se sonrojo.

– No estoy haciendo un escandalo, es solo que… me sorprendió verla aquí–

– Aún no nos has dicho como se conocieron ustedes dos– dijo Renji colocándose al lado de su mujer.

Tatsuki sonrió ampliamente.

– Sí, Ichigo. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas como se conocieron? ¿Eh? – dijo la chica, divirtiéndose por la situación.

Ichigo se tenso.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir?

Si les decía a sus amigos la verdad, lo molestarían de aquí a que acabe el mundo.

– Bueno… nosotros…– trago duro.

– Nos conocimos en el parque– dijo Orihime interrumpiendo al joven pelinaranja.

Los presentes, incluyendo Ichigo, la voltearon a ver, haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Tatsuki incrédula por la que estaba escuchando.

– Sí… verán, sucedió hace una semana. Yo estaba cargando unas bolsas muy pesadas y grandes, así que no podía ver por donde iba e inevitablemente choque con Kurosaki-kun…– llevo una de sus manos detrás de su nuca – Él muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme a recoger las cosas. Eso fue todo–

Rukia frunció el ceño.

– ¿A qué hora fue eso? –

– En… En la tarde… creo…– contesto la pelinaranja colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla.

– ¿Crees? – volvió a preguntar Rukia.

Orihime se rasco su mejilla derecha, sonriendo. – Sí, es que soy muy despistada y no recuerdo la hora exacta–

– Pero…–

– Rukia. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? La estás incomodando– interrumpió Ichigo, encarando a su amiga.

– Vamos, Renji. Traigamos unas bebidas– dijo Rukia furiosa, pasando al lado de Ichigo sin mirarlo.

Renji solo suspiro cansado. – Sí esa mujer me mata porque la hiciste enojar, vendré del más allá a atormentarte– le dijo a Ichigo antes de seguir a su esposa a la cocina.

– ¡Déjenme ayudarles! – exclamo Orihime para después seguir a la pareja, dejando a Ichigo solo con Tatsuki.

– ¿Por qué dejaste que Orihime mintiera? –

Ichigo la observo sin quitar su ceño. – ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no la obligue a nada–

– Cierto, pero ¿por qué no decir la verdad? – pregunto Tatsuki con las manos en las caderas.

– ¿Estás loca? Jamás me dejarían en paz, además no es un tema que se hable así nada más–

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –

Ichigo se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca. – Es… vergonzoso, ¿sí? – dijo desviando la mirada. – Es una chica muy problemática. No entiendo porque me tiene que hacer esto a mí–

Tatsuki suspiro. – No juzgues a un libro por su portada. Orihime es una chica con grandes cualidades. Sé que lo está haciendo no es normal pero…– hizo una pausa para tomar aire – No lo hace con malas intenciones–

Ichigo se quedo callado.

– Eso no lo sé, Tatsuki. No la conozco– dijo antes de irse del lugar.

Tatsuki apretó sus labios, formando una línea delgada. – Solo dale la oportunidad– susurro.

* * *

– Orihime, ¿les preguntaste que quieres de tomar? – dijo Rukia colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica, haciendo que despegara su vista de la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Orihime formo una sonrisa amarga.

– Uhmm… No, lo siento Rukia-chan. Kurosaki-kun se acaba de ir… ano…– su mirada castaña bajo hasta sus zapatos. – ¿Me disculpas un momento? No me siento bien–

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algún medicamento? – pregunto Rukia preocupada.

Orihime volvió a sonreír y agitando sus manos delante de ella. – ¡No! Estoy bien. Solo necesito un poco de aire. Con permiso– dijo antes de salir corriendo al exterior.

Cuando Orihime salió de la casa, pudo sentir el fresco de la noche golpear sus mejillas, haciendo que su piel se erizara ante la sensación.

Respiro hondo. Exhalo fuerte.

Se sentó en un escalón cercano, cuidando de no arrugar su vestido.

Cerco sus rodillas a su pecho y las aseguro con sus brazos. Elevo la mirada al cielo, contemplando la luna llena de esa noche.

"_Es una chica muy problemática. No entiendo porque me tiene que hacer esto a mí"_

Las palabras de Ichigo golpearon su mente.

Como reacción, el agarre de sus brazos se tenso. Sus labios se volvieron una mueca triste. Oculto su rostro entre sus piernas, las lágrimas estaban por salir.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se pregunto antes de volver a sentir ese dolor en su corazón.

– Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, Orihime–

El sonido de esa voz la hizo saltar del susto.

Giro su rostro para quedar de frente a su amiga. No la había escuchado llegar.

¿Tan preocupada estaba que ya no notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor?

– Tatsuki-chan…–

Su amiga se acercó hasta ella, sentándose a su lado. Sus ojos castaños eran serios. Por un momento Orihime sintió que estaba a punto de tener una conversación con su mamá.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo Orihime? –

La pelinaranja intento forzar una sonrisa. – ¿A qué te refie…?–

– Tú nunca mientes. Eres la persona más sincera que conozco. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le dijo interrumpiéndola.

Orihime bajo su mirada hasta llegar a sus zapatos, que en esos momentos eran lo más entretenido del mundo. – Kurosaki-kun estaba incomodo con las preguntas de Rukia-chan. Mentí para salvarlo– se llevo el dorso de una mano hasta la frente, presionándolo contra ella. – Sé que le estoy ocasionando un problema y en verdad lo siento mucho–

Sus ojos castaños se estaban llenando de lágrimas, ella realmente se estaba esforzando por no dejarlas salir.

Tatsuki suspiro cansada. – Sí estás tan arrepentida, ¿por qué no terminas con esto y le dices a Ichigo que todo se acabó? Dile que estabas equivocada–

Orihime negó con su cabeza. – No puedo hacer eso–

– ¿Por qué no? Hasta ahora no me has explicado porque elegiste a Ichigo para hacer esto–

Las manos de Orihime se aferraron a la tela de su vestido que se encontraba en su regazo.

– Porque cuando lo vi por primera vez, note que a él le faltaba lo mismo que a mí– una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una cálida – Le hace falta la necesidad de luchar por algo, por proteger algo muy importante. Siento que Kurosaki-kun necesita esto tanto como yo, para seguir adelante y no rendirse– sus ojos se cerraron con dolor. – Por eso no puedo dejar de intentar aunque eso signifique que él me vea como una molestia–

Tatsuki la observo sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía ella saber eso de Ichigo con solo verlo una vez?

Además, era la primera vez que veía esas expresiones en ella en mucho tiempo. La última vez que las vio fue cuando ella estaba con su hermano.

– Orihime, ¿acaso estás…?–

La joven pelinaranja la observo con curiosidad. – ¿Qué ocurre Tatsuki-chan? –

Tatsuki cerró los labios.

Era mejor que ella se diera cuenta sola.

– No es nada. Mejor entrenemos. Rukia te estaba buscando– dijo antes de ponerse de pie y entrar en la casa.

Orihime observo por última vez la luna antes de imitarla y seguirla.

* * *

ke tal?

se ke no tiene mucho ichihime pero es necesario que sea asi para el transcurso de la historia

se ke muchos kieren saber ke hara hime para ganarse a ichigo, no coman ansias! eso se ira revelando poco a poco!

ustedes trankilos y yo preocupada ok?

gracias a todos los que han dejado un review o a los que han puesto esta historia en alerta!

besos & cuidense :D


	5. Chapter 5

Por fin termine el quinto capi!

ahora si me tarde en encontrar mi inspiracion!

estos capis seran mas largos que los anteriores espero que les gusten!

disfruten ;)

**Disclaimer: **ya aplicado. Lean los fics de mi amiga Kurosaki Orihime! son excelentes!

* * *

– _¿Cómo puedo hacer que él me acepte abuelita?_ –

– _Bueno hay muchas maneras de hacerlo…_–

– _¿Cómo cuál?_ –

– _El primer consejo que te puedo dar es que te ganes a sus amigos_–

– _¿Eh?_ –

– _Has que sus amigos te adoren, así ellos hablaran bien de ti delante de él. Eso es muy importante para lograr impresionar a un chico_–

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Gánate a sus amigos**

– ¡Por aquí Tatsuki-chan! – exclamo Orihime al ver a su amiga de cabello corto aparecer en la esquina.

Tatsuki sonrió acercándose.

– Hey Orihime. ¿A dónde quieres ir? –

– Vamos a comer donas– dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Tatsuki suspiro y luego asintió siguiendo a su amiga, quien no dejaba de parlotear sobre un nuevo sabor de dona que acaban de lanzar al mercado y que se moría de ganas de probarlo.

Llegaron a la tienda y Orihime se apresuró a ordenar cinco tipos diferentes de donas, Tatsuki solo pidió dos y una taza de café.

– ¡Sugoi! ¡Está deliciosa! – dijo Orihime al darle una mordida a la dona de fresa, sintiendo como el sabor inundaba todo su paladar.

Tatsuki le dio un sorbo a su café, pero sin dejar de ver a la pelinaranja.

– ¿Qué ocurre Orihime? –

Los ojos castaños de la mencionada se dirigieron hasta toparse con los de Tatsuki.

– ¿Huh? –

– Vamos Hime. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que quieres preguntarme algo. Lo supe desde que oí tu voz por teléfono. Estas preocupada o muy curiosa por algo– dijo tomando su dona de canela.

Orihime se rio entre dientes.

– No puedo engañarte Tatsuki-chan–

– Eso es obvio–

Orihime respiro hondo y dijo: – Quiero ganarme el cariño de los ojos de Kurosaki-kun–

La mirada que le dedico Tatsuki fue muy confundida.

– ¿Qué? ¿Eso por qué? –

– Bueno… para lograr que Kurosaki-kun me acepte, tengo que ser amiga de sus amigos, así ellos hablaran bien de mí delante de él– dijo la pelinaranja antes de comer otra dona.

Tatsuki suspiro. – ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Fue tu abuela verdad? Esa vieja arpía haría lo que sea porque tengas un hijo–

– Mouuu, Tatsuki-chan… Mi abuelita es muy sabia, ella sabe lo que dice– la regaño Orihime mientras inflaba sus mejillas. – Quiero que me digas como ganarme a Rukia-chan y a Abarai-san–

Tatsuki se llevo una mano hasta su frente. – ¿En que problema me estoy metiendo? – soltó un suspiro resignada. Ella no podía decirle que no a Orihime y menos cuando ella le pedía ayuda. – Rukia no es la más importante, Renji, Ishida y Chad si lo son–

– ¿Creí que Rukia-chan y Kurosaki-kun se llevaban bien? ¿Quiénes son las demás personas? –

– Si se llevaban bien pero es una relación complicada. Es más como una madre con su hijo, además Rukia quedo encantada contigo no tienes por qué preocuparte por ella. Los otros chicos son los mejores amigos de Ichigo, ellos son los importantes y los más difíciles–

La mirada de Orihime estaba llena de curiosidad. – ¿Por qué? –

– Son difíciles porque todos tienen pinta de vagos, por eso se llevaban también con Ichigo–

– ¡No te preocupes por mí Tatsuki-chan! ¡No tendré miedo! – exclamo Orihime con determinación.

Ella negó con la cabeza. – No es eso. La razón es que como siempre han tenido apariencia de pandilleros, las personas les huyen. No se relacionan muy bien– explico Tatsuki tomando más café.

El semblante de Orihime se entristeció. – Entiendo muy bien ese sentimiento. El que te ignoren solo por ser diferente. Es muy triste que ellos hayan experimentado eso–

Tatsuki frunció el ceño. – Eres muy buena de corazón Orihime. Geez… Pensándolo bien creo que te llevaras muy bien con ellos–

El rostro de Orihime se ilumino. – ¿En verdad lo crees? –

Tatsuki asintió. – Aunque tienen ese aspecto, ellos también son buenas personas… Además también son extraños–

Orihime frunció un poco el ceño, con las mejillas rosadas. – ¡Eso fue malo Tatsuki-chan! –

La chica de cabello corto se comenzó a reír de la reacción de su amiga. – Está bien, está bien. Lo siento. ¿Qué tal si planeamos algo para que los conozcas? –

– ¡Sí! –

* * *

Rukia se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su casa, tejiendo una manta para su bebé. Ese día había sido muy tranquilo, como de costumbre.

Se había levantado temprano debido a que su pequeño hijo se movía demasiado. Estuvo inspeccionando que sus cocineros prepararan el desayuno de su esposo como a él le gustaba. La pareja comieron juntos y luego se despidió de él antes de que se fuera a trabajar.

Si… Todo había sido muy normal.

Pero aun así su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido en el cumpleaños de Renji y de eso ya habían pasado tres días.

¿Cómo se habían conocido realmente Orihime e Ichigo? Esa era su principal pregunta. Ella no era tonta y sabía cuando alguien le estaba mintiendo, además Orihime era tan fácil de leer como un libro de prescolar. Justo en el momento que ella pidió una explicación, Ichigo se puso muy nervioso y casi enseguida Orihime mintió para salvarlo.

Y para agregarle más misterio al asunto, ellos estuvieron evitándose toda la noche, en especial Ichigo.

– ¿Qué estarán escondiendo? – se pregunto en voz alta Rukia. El sonido de su teléfono le desvió de sus pensamientos. – Oh… es un mensaje de Tatsuki–

– _Mañana a las 10 a.m. en el parque de diversiones. _

_¡No puedes faltar!_

_Lleva a Renji._

_Tatsuki _–

– ¿Eh? ¿Tan de repente? – el ceño de la señora Abarai se profundizo. – ¿Qué estas planeando Tatsuki? –

* * *

Rukia y Renji caminaban tomados de la mano, iban platicando alegremente sobre como deberían decorar la habitación de su bebé.

– ¡Oh! Ahí están los chicos– dijo Rukia al notar la presencia de sus amigos en la entrada del parque. Jalando a su esposo se dirigió entusiasmada hasta ellos. – Hey, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Chad cuento tiempo sin verte!–

Un chico alto y moreno le asintió levemente.

– Tatsuki nos invito– dijo Chad, tanto su tono de voz y su rostro eran neutros.

– ¿Huh? ¿A ustedes también? – pregunto Renji. – Nosotros recibimos un mensaje de Tatsuki, diciendo que debíamos estar aquí–

– A mí me dijo que me mataba si no asistía– Ishida soltó un suspiro cansado. – Estoy empezando a pensar que esa mujer tiene algo contra mí–

– Me pregunto que querrá Tatsuki al reunirnos de está manera– se dijo así misma Rukia, tornando su mirada seria.

Renji coloco una mano en el hombro de su pequeña esposa. – No creo que sea algo de que preocuparse. Tal vez solo quería pasar tiempo con nosotros– le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¡Oi! ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

– ¿Ichigo? – dijo una sorprendida Rukia al ver a su amigo de cabello naranja.

– ¿A ti también te cito Tatsuki? – le pregunto Chad.

– Sí– el rostro de chico pelinaranja se lleno de tranquilidad. – Es bueno verlos aquí. Por un momento pensé que esa marimacho me estaba obligando a tener una cita con ella–

Un puño se estrello en la cabeza de Ichigo, haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

– ¡Qué demonios…!– exclamo con enojo pero al darse cuenta quien lo había golpeado sus ojos se llenaron de terror. – Ta-Tatsuki… ¿e-escuchaste lo que dije? – pregunto tragando duro.

Tatsuki sonrió de manera torcida. – Claramente Kurosaki–

– Déjame decirte que eres hombre muerto– dijo Ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes con su dedo índice.

– Cállate Ishida– gruñó el pelinaranja.

– Algún día me vengaré por lo que dijiste pero no hoy– Ichigo la observo confuso. Tatsuki giro su rostro. – ¡Orihime! ¡Apúrate! – ante estas palabras Ichigo contuvo el aire.

La chica de cabello anaranjado se acercó corriendo al grupo.

Su rostro estaba adornado con una bella sonrisa, la cual hizo que Ichigo se sonrojara levemente. Agito su cabeza, intentando borrar esa cálida sensación.

– ¡Buenos días! – exclamo Orihime cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos.

– Hola Orihime– se acercó Rukia para poder saludarla, tomándola de las manos. – Me da mucho gusto volver a verte–

– A mí también Rukia-chan. Buenos días Abarai-san– dijo haciendo una reverencia hacía el hombre de cabello rojo, quien solo le contesto haciendo otra reverencia.

Orihime posó sus ojos en el rostro de Ichigo, haciendo que su corazón latiera muy rápido. – Hola, Kurosaki-kun– dijo en voz baja y una débil sonrisa.

– Hey, Inoue–

Por unos momentos, nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió. Solo estaban ellos dos, viéndose directo a los ojos. El sonido alguien aclarándose la garganta hizo que ambos se dejaran de ver y desviaran su mirada hacía otro lado, estaban realmente avergonzados.

– _¿Qué fue eso?_ – pensaron los dos pelinaranjas con las mejillas rojas.

– Bueno ya que dejaron de observarse como dos tontos, déjame presentarte Orihime– dijo Tatsuki acercando a su mejor amiga a los chicos. – Él es Sado Yasutora, le puedes decir Chad y él es Ishida Uryuu– dijo señalando a sus amigos.

Orihime hizo otra reverencia. – Me da mucho gusto poder conocerlos al fin, Tatsuki-chan me ha platicado mucho de ustedes. Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime–

Los dos hombres la imitaron haciendo una reverencia. – Espero que te hayan dicho cosas buenas, Inoue-san– dijo Uryuu con una sonrisa.

Orihime se rio entre dientes. – Se podría decir que si, Ishida-kun–

– Bien ya que todos se presentaron, ¿por qué no vamos a divertirnos un rato? La casa embrujada ha sido remodelada y dicen que vale la pena entrar– dijo Renji con una sonrisa.

– ¡Sugoi! ¡Yo quiero entrar también! – exclamo Orihime entrelazando sus manos enfrente de ella. – Será muy divertido–

Rukia la observo como si fuera una extraña. – ¿E-Estás segura Orihime? ¿No te va a dar miedo? –

Orihime negó con su cabeza. – Me encanta la casa embrujada. He entrado unas 30 veces, nunca me canso de ella–

– Inoue, nos vamos a llevar muy bien– le dijo Renji con una gran sonrisa.

Orihime volteo a ver a Tatsuki. – ¿Escuchaste eso Tatsuki-chan? –

– Sí, sí. Solo ten cuidado por donde caminas y tú Renji no la vayas a perder–

Terminando de decir eso, ambos chicos salieron corriendo hasta llegar a la fila de la atracción.

– Esa chica me sorprende– dijo Ichigo comenzando a caminar con sus amigos.

– ¿Acaso te gusta Inoue-san? – pregunto Ishida, sin verlo.

El pelinaranja se sonrojo fuertemente. Su ceño se profundizo. – ¿Estás loco o tus gafas te aprietan el cerebro? Nunca me fijaría en una chica tan rara como ella–

– ¿A si? Entonces ¿por qué te sonrojaste? – puntualizo Ishida, haciendo que el color carmín de las mejillas de Ichigo se hiciera más intenso.

– ¡Ca-Cállate! Es solo que hace mucho calor–

– ¿En abril? – pregunto Chad.

Los labios de Ichigo se abrían y cerraban sin saber que decir. – ¡Déjenme en paz! Apúrense o el mandril perderá a Inoue– dijo al fin apresurándose hacia el juego.

– ¿No crees que te preocupas mucho por alguien que acabas de conocer? –

– ¡Cállate Ishida! –

Rukia y Tatsuki observaron la escena con cansancio.

– Hacen demasiado escandalo– dijo Tatsuki con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Rukia la observo un poco seria. – Quiero que me digas que sucede entre Ichigo e Inoue–

Tatsuki observo como sus amigos hacían fila junto a Orihime. La chica pelinaranja se ría con todas las estupideces que hacían los chicos. Pero también noto como ella observaba a la cabeza anaranjada.

Era casi como si…

– ¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Dense prisa o entraremos con ustedes!– exclamo Orihime desde la fila del juego, haciendo que su amiga saliera de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Vayan ustedes! ¡Necesito descansar un poco! – dijo Rukia mientras se acariciaba su enorme barriga.

La preocupación inundo el rostro de su esposo, quien estaba apunto de salir de la fila para ir hasta ella.

– ¡No te preocupes Renji! ¡Yo cuidare de ella! – dijo esta vez Tatsuki dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila a su amiga de cabeza roja.

Renji asintió una vez antes de decir: – Cuídala por favor– y se metió a la atracción junto a los demás.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a una banca cercana, Rukia esperaba a que Tatsuki comenzará a hablar.

– Te contaré lo que sucedió pero tienes que prometes no decirle nada a nadie, en especial a Orihime– la pelinegra asintió. – Es una historia muy extraña–

– Estoy rodeada de gente extraña, creo que podré soportarlo–

* * *

– ¡Fue muy divertido! – exclamo Orihime saliendo del juego. Volteo a ver a sus compañeros. – ¿No creen? –

– ¡Claro que no! Eso muñecos no pudieron ser más falsos. Daban pena en vez de miedo– dijo Ichigo irritado.

– Mouuu… Kurosaki-kun eso no es cierto. A mí me pareció realmente bueno– dijo Orihime inflando sus mejillas y frunciendo el ceño.

– Eres un aguafiestas Kurosaki. Creo que los trajes que utilizaron eran de una excelente calidad. Es algo tu jamás podrías comprender debido a tu mal gusto– dijo Ishida cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Qué…?– Renji empujo a Ichigo interrumpiendo su reclamo.

– No te preocupes Inoue-chan. No le hagas caso a Ichigo es un amargado de primera. Solo ignóralo– dijo el cabeza roja sonriendo para ella.

Orihime se rio por la actitud de ellos. – Está bien. ¡Oh! Es cierto, muchas gracias Sado-kun por haberme ayudado a levantarme ahí adentro. A veces puedo ser muy torpe– dijo Orihime llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza apenada.

Chad solo asintió en respuesta.

Y Orihime sonrió.

Un par de ojos castaños la observaron curiosos.

– _¿Cómo puede sonreír de esa manera todo el tiempo?_ – una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Ichigo ante el pensamiento. – _En verdad es extraña_–

Después de esto el grupo se volvió a reunir para seguir disfrutando de los juegos del parque.

Se subieron a la montaña rusa, con excepción de Rukia y Renji, por petición de Orihime. Cuando bajaron la pelinaranja noto que el cabello de Ichigo estaba más alborotado de lo normal. Causándole risa. Sus amigos se adelantaron, dejándolos atrás.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunto el chico con el ceño fruncido.

Orihime detuvo su risa de golpe, apenada por lo que acababa de hacer. – Lo…Lo siento Kurosaki-kun… Ano… Tu cabello esta desordenado y se ve raro– dijo volviendo a reír.

Ichigo intento acomodarse el cabello con ambas manos. – ¿Está mejor? –

– Fa-Falta un poco arriba– dijo la pelinaranja tartamudeando porque al ver las manos del chico jugando con su cabello, le dieron ganas de hacerlo ella misma.

Quería saber que se sentía pasar sus dedos por esas hebras brillantes. Se veían muy sedosas y bonitas.

– ¿Y así? –

La mujer trago duro.

Sin darse cuenta, subió sus manos hasta la nuca de Ichigo comenzando a peinar el cabello rebelde de esa zona. – Listo– dijo en un susurro, apartándose de él.

Ichigo la observaba con los ojos abiertos, estaba paralizado.

Orihime pareció no darse cuenta de lo que había hecho porque le sonreía de manera casual al chico. – ¿Sucede algo Kurosaki-kun? Pareces sorprendido – dijo ladeando la cabeza.

– Ti-Tienes que estar bromeando– dijo con las mejillas rojas y el ceño muy marcado. – A-Acabas de…–

– ¡Orihime! ¡Vamos a comer! – lo interrumpió el grito de Tatsuki.

– ¡Sí! Vamos Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime antes de salir corriendo hasta llegar con su mejor amiga.

Ichigo metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, comenzando a caminar irritado. Pero con una sensación de cosquilleo en su nuca.

Después de comer una gran cantidad de pizza, el grupo decidió seguir con su recorrido. Subieron a las tazas voladoras, jugaron en el Arcade y vieron una obra de teatro.

– Fue un día perfecto– dijo Orihime mientras salían del parque. – Muchas gracias– dijo viendo a su nuevo grupo de amigos.

– No tienes que agradecer Inoue-san. Fue un placer– dijo Ishida sonriéndole de manera amable.

Orihime negó lentamente. – Si tengo que agradecer Ishida-kun. Haberlos conocido fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y este día junto a ustedes nunca podré olvidarlo– decía la chica viendo hacía el cielo rojo de esa tarde. – En verdad muchas gracias–

El grupo no contesto, solo sonrieron de una manera tan especial que Orihime supo que ellos estaban igualmente agradecidos.

– Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos Orihime. Mañana hay cosas que hacer– dijo Tatsuki colocándose al lado de su amiga. – Nos vemos– dijo comenzando a caminar.

– ¡Nos vemos pronto! – dijo Orihime avanzando junto a Tatsuki.

– Esa chica es realmente especial– dijo Chad viendo como se perdían en la lejanía.

– Es verdad. Puede ser muy excéntrica pero es una buena persona– asintió Ishida con una sonrisa.

– Sabía que les iba a caer bien. Ella es perfecta para este grupo tan raro– dijo Rukia envolviendo el brazo de su esposo con sus pequeñas manos. – Y también para cierta persona– dijo en un susurro que solo su esposo pudo escuchar, pero decidió pasar por alto.

Ichigo escucho como sus amigos elogiaban la personalidad de Orihime, algo que jamás habían hecho con su actual novia. También le llego a la mente el momento en que esa chica había colocado sus manos alrededor de su nuca y peinado su cabello. Rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

Un sentimiento nuevo estaba surgiendo…

Pero, ¿cómo debía llamarlo?

No lo sabía.

Y tampoco estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

* * *

ke tal?

espero que les haya gustado!

sperare su review! por favor dejen uno y diganme sus sugerencias y opiniones!

gracias a todos los que han dejado un lindo comentario y tambn a los que han puesto en alerta este fic!

besos & cuidense :D


	6. Chapter 6

Por fin pude terminar el capi 6!

Lamento mucho la tardanza!

Tambn lean mi fic mas resiente: El corazón insiste

Disfruten ;D

**Disclaimer: **ya aplicado XD

* * *

– _También es importante que lo conozcas_–

– _¿Eh? Pero abuelita ya lo conozco_–

– _No me refiero a físicamente, sino a psicológicamente_–

– _¿Quieres que lo analice?_ –

– _No quiero que seas su acosadora pero si debes conocer sus gustos, metas, las cosas que les disgustan… Todo eso es importante_–

– _Ya veo… Pero ¿cómo puedo lograr eso? Después de la primera impresión no creo que me deje acercarme a él_–

– _Si eso sucede, siempre puedes recurrir a otras alternativas_–

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Conócelo **

Era sábado por la mañana.

Ese día se cumplía un mes desde que Orihime había conocido a sus nuevos amigos.

Ishida Uryuu es un prestigioso doctor en el hospital general de Karakura, es serio y muy inteligente. Pero Orihime descubrió que él es un aficionado al corte y confección, algo que a ella también le gusta, así que decidieron unirse a un club de costura. Iban todos lo miércoles a las seis de la tarde.

Sado Yasutora es abogado, uno de los mejores de la cuidad. No es una persona muy comunicativa como lo era ella pero cuando él hablaba su voz estaba llena de sabiduría y serenidad. Aunque ambos fueran polos opuestos, eso no impedía que la acompañara todos los lunes a hacer las compras y disfrutar un buen rato juntos.

Con la pareja Abarai era todo un reto. Ambos son tan diferentes pero se complementan perfectamente. Para Orihime era divertido estar con ellos, viendo películas de terror o saliendo a comprar cosas para el bebé. Ahora su vida estaba llena con personas buenas con las que podía compartir grandes momentos.

Todo era casi perfecto.

Solo faltaba una persona.

– ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Qué genero de películas prefieres? ¿Chocolate o vainilla? – susurraba Orihime mientras rompía el silencio de su departamento con el sonido de su lápiz contra la libreta. – Listo– dijo mientras contemplaba su trabajo terminado.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno su rostro.

– Así no podré olvidar las preguntas que le haré a Kurosaki-kun– dijo abrazando la libreta contra su pecho. – _Pero… ¿Qué pasa si Kurosaki-kun no quiere hablar conmigo?_ – Orihime negó con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. – ¡No seas negativa Orihime! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! –

* * *

Hace unas semanas Orihime se entero, por medio de Renji, de que Ichigo era doctor del mismo hospital en el cual trabajaba Ishida.

El hospital General de Karakura.

Es un lugar realmente imponente. Un edificio de seis pisos y de un blanco brillante. Decenas de personas entraban y salían por las puertas del lugar, buscando la tan importante ayuda de los doctores y enfermeras que trabajaban ahí.

Orihime entro en el, dirigiéndose a la recepcionista. – Ano… disculpe señorita…–

Una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y vestida de enfermera le sonrió de manera cálida. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –

– ¡Sí! Estoy buscando al doctor Kurosaki Ichigo– dijo con las mejillas rosadas.

Varias enfermeras, incluyendo con la que estaba hablando, observaron a Orihime con curiosidad.

– Lo siento mucho pero hoy es el día libre del doctor Kurosaki. ¿Es usted paciente de él? – pregunto la enfermera.

Orihime negó con la cabeza. – Soy…– ¿qué era de él? –… No importa, muchas gracias– dijo para después darse la vuelta y salir del lugar.

– Que chica tan bonita– dijo la enfermera de cabello castaño.

– No puedo creer que una mujer así este buscando al amargado del doctor Kurosaki– dijo otra de cabello negro con las manos en la cadera. – Es algo muy irreal–

– ¿Crees que sea su novia? – pregunto otra con el cabello rubio.

– ¡Imposible! Es demasiado hermosa para él, además el doctor tiene novia y escuche que están comprometidos– contesto la de cabello negro.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no lo sabía! – exclamo la de cabello castaño.

– ¡Oi! ¡Dejen de parlotear y vuelvan a trabajar! – las regaño una mujer. Rápidamente las tres continuaron con sus labores, temerosas de la enorme mujer que era su jefa.

* * *

Orihime llego al parque de Karakura, un lugar en donde familias, parejas y amigos se reunían para pasar una tarde agradable con las personas que más querían. La joven pelinaranja camina cabizbaja y con los ojos tristes. Por lo general, ella estaría maravillada viendo los rostros de las diferentes familias que se encontraban en el parque, pero en ese momento, no se sentía con ánimos de hacer nada. Solo había un pensamiento dando vueltas en su mente.

– _¿Qué soy para Kurosaki-kun?_ – pensó antes de sentarse en la banca más cercana. – _Definitivamente no soy la poseedora de su afecto y tampoco soy una amiga. ¿Seré solo una conocida?_ – llevo su dedo índice hasta su barbilla, haciendo gesto de analizar sus respuestas. – _Esto es deprimente. Por supuesto que solo soy una extraña, ni a conocida llego_–

Soltó un suspiro cansado.

Metió su mano en su bolso, buscando una caja con jugo que había guardado. Se detuvo cuando sintió la libreta en la que había anotado sus preguntas sobre Ichigo. La tomo y la saco del bolso para colocarla entre sus manos. La abrió buscando la lista de preguntas. Cuando por fin la encontró, la leyó detenidamente.

– _Puedo cambiar mi estatus en la vida de Kurosaki-kun_– pensó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Cerró de golpe la libreta y la apretó contra su pecho. – ¡Bien! ¡No voy a rendirme! –

Volvió a meter su mano el bolso, pero esta vez buscando su celular. Lo sacó y marcó el número de su mejor amiga. Espero dos tonos de marcación antes de que la voz de Tatsuki llenara sus oídos.

– ¡Hola Tatsuki-chan! – dijo con alegría la ojigris.

– _Hey, Orihime. ¿Qué sucede?_ –

– Uhmmm… Ve-Verás Tatsuki-chan, necesito un favor– dijo Orihime mientras movía su mano con nerviosismo, apretando la falda de color amarillo claro que llevaba puesta.

– _Si tiene algo que ver con Ichigo, olvídalo. No pienso meterme con él_– le advirtió Tatsuki anticipando la petición de su amiga de cabello naranja.

– Mouuu… Tatsuki-chan por favor. En verdad es muy importante tu ayuda. Eres la única que sabe sobre mis planes y también eres amiga de Kurosaki-kun–

Orihime escucho un suspiro de parte de su amiga.

– _Demonios… Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?_ –

– Quiero saber en donde puedo encontrar a Kurosaki-kun los sábados. Verás fui a verlo a su trabajo pero…–

– _¡¿Fuiste a su trabajo?! ¿Quién te dijo donde era? Geez… Lo más seguro es que Ichigo me eche la culpa_– comento Tatsuki con irritación.

Orihime rio. – No te preocupes Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun no estaba. Por eso quiero saber en donde encontrarlo los sábados–

Hubo una pausa.

Orihime esperaba la respuesta de su amiga.

– _Mmmmm… Un sábado por la tarde… ¡Ah!_ – exclamo, dando a entender que algo se le había ocurrido – _Debe estar con su familia. A su hermana menor le gusta que él llegue a almorzar con ellos_–

– ¿Eh? ¿Kurosaki-kun tiene una hermana menor? ¡Sugoi! – exclamó Orihime con emoción. – Por favor Tatsuki-chan, dame la dirección de la familia de Kurosaki-kun–

– _Mmmmm… No lo sé… A Ichigo no le va a gustar eso_–

– ¡Por favor! Te prometo que no le diré como conseguí su dirección– suplico Orihime.

No hubo respuesta.

– ¡Por favor! –

Un suspiro cansado se escucho del otro lado del celular.

– _Bien… Solo no nos metas en problemas_–

– ¡Kyaaa! ¡Gracias Tatsuki-chan! –

* * *

Orihime observo con detenimiento la casa de color amarillo claro que estaba frente a ella. Con grandes ventanas blancas, un patio enfrente y una pequeña clínica al lado.

– _No sabía que la familia de Kurosaki-kun es dueña de está clínica_– pensó Orihime mientras leía el letrero colgado en la pared. – _La familia de Kurosaki-kun es genial_– una sonrisa cálida apareció en su rostro.

Suspiro.

– Será mejor que me vaya a casa– se dijo en un susurro y encogiendo los hombros. Estaba dispuesta a irse, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz femenina dirigirse a ella.

– ¿La puedo ayudar en algo? –

Orihime giro sobre sus talones para encontrarse con una joven de probablemente veinte años, con cabello castaño claro y unos ojos castaños que se le hicieron muy familiares.

– Ano… Uhmmm… ¿Está es la residencia Kurosaki? – dijo Orihime soltando la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

La joven dirigió su vista hasta e letrero de la casa para después reír. – Tal como dice el letrero, esta es la casa Kurosaki–

La cara de la pelinaranja se torno de muchas tonalidades de rojo. Lo que había preguntando era una estupidez y ella misma lo sabía.

Soltó una risa nerviosa.

– Ti-Tienes razón… Fue una pregunta muy tonta…–

– Está bien. Mi nombre es Kurosaki Yuzu, soy la hija del dueño. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – dijo viendo a Orihime.

– ¿Di-Dijiste Kurosaki? ¿Será posible que seas pariente de Kurosaki Ichigo? – pregunto la ojigris con asombro en su rostro.

Yuzu asintió. – Soy su hermana menor–

– ¡Sugoi! Eres tan adorable Kurosaki-chan– exclamo Orihime mientras sus mejillas se volvían rosadas, estaba muy contenta de conocer a la hermana del padre de su futuro hijo o hija.

– Gra-Gracias… ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermano…? Etto…–

– ¡Ah! Por favor discúlpame. Me llamo Inoue Orihime– dijo haciendo una reverencia.

– Mucho gusto Inoue-san. ¿Eres amiga de mi hermano? –

La sonrisa de Orihime se congelo ante esa pregunta, pero hizo todo lo posible por evitar que se borrara de su rostro. – S-Sí– dijo mientras sujetaba su bolso con más fuerza. – Lo he estado buscando durante toda la mañana. Necesito ha-hablar con él y ya que no lo encontré en su trabajo pensé que tal vez podría estar aquí con su familia–

Yuzu asintió. – Ya veo. Bueno aunque mi hermano ya no vive con nosotros vine todos los sábados a almorzar aquí, pero dijo que el día de hoy llegaría a cenar–

– Ya… Ya veo–

Las ilusiones de Orihime se esfumaron con la respuesta de Yuzu, algo que la castaña noto al ver la tristeza de su rostro.

– ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotros y esperas a mi hermano? – propuso Yuzu, esperando poder animar a la chica frente a ella. Los ojos grises de Orihime se agrandaron por la sorpresa y en seguida sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas.

– ¡No es necesario Kurosaki-chan! – decía mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. – No… No quiero ser una molestia–

– No lo serás Inoue-san. No muy seguido vienen los amigos de mi hermano. Será bueno tener un poco de visita para variar– dijo Yuzu acercándose a la pelinaranja. – Por favor Inoue-san, quédate un rato–

Orihime no podía decirle que no a una niña tan adorable como la que estaba enfrente y menos si la estaba viendo de la forma en que lo hacían sus bonitos ojos castaños.

Derrotada, la pelinaranja asintió.

Yuzu la guío hasta la entrada, dándole el permiso para entrar.

– ¡Estoy en casa! – exclamo la joven antes de colocar las compras que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa del comedor. – ¿Te gustaría un poco de té, Inoue-san? –

– Sí… ¡Ah! ¡Déjame ayudarte! – exclamo Orihime siguiendo a la castaña hasta la cocina.

– Gracias Inoue-san. Puedes dejar tus cosas en la mesa–

Mientras ambas preparaban el té, una chica de cabello negro y ojos castaños apareció bajando las escaleras. Su atención fue captada por las cosas que estaban en la mesa, rápidamente entendió que Yuzu estaba en casa pero que no estaba sola.

– Hey Yuzu… ¿Tenemos visita? – pregunto la pelinegra antes de sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa, esperando la aparición de la castaña.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió.

– ¡Ah! ¡Karin-chan! Que bueno que estas en casa. Quiero presentarte a alguien. Ven, Inoue-san– dijo Yuzu con una gran sonrisa.

Orihime llego con una bandeja con cinco tazas de té humeante.

– Bu-Buenas tardes– dijo Orihime al ver a la chica de cabello negro.

– Karin-chan, ella es Inoue Orihime-san– presento Yuzu. – Inoue-san, ella es mi hermana melliza Kurosaki Karin–

– Mucho gusto– dijo Karin.

– ¿Me-Mellizas? – dijo Orihime dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa. Las chicas asintieron. – ¡Sugoi! Kurosaki-kun es muy afortunado al tener unas hermanitas tan lindas–

– ¿Kurosaki-kun? Espero que estés hablando de mi hermano– dijo Karin mientras tomaba una taza y una galleta de arroz.

– Inoue-san es amiga de Ichi-nii– dijo Yuzu con alegría, sentándose en una silla desocupada.

– ¿Ichi-nii? – pregunto Orihime imitando a la castaña, ocupando un lugar en al mesa.

Yuzu se sonrojo. – Es un apodo que le pusimos a Ichigo– explicó.

– Pero eres la única que lo utiliza Yuzu. Eres tan infantil– le dijo Karin sin voltear a verla. El comentario provoco un puchero por parte de la castaña.

Una melodiosa risa las hizo detener su discusión. Ambas voltearon a ver a la causante de tan bonito sonido.

Orihime.

– ¡Oh! Lo siento– dijo la ojigris, cubriendo sus labios con la mano. – Es que… creo que el apodo de Kurosaki-kun… es adorable– y la risa le volvió a ganar.

Yuzu la acompaño enseguida. – ¿Verdad que sí? –

Karin solo se limito a verlas, esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

La tarde se fue increíblemente rápido.

La compañía de las mellizas Kurosaki fue algo que Orihime disfrutó mucho. El almuerzo fue delicioso, estaba impresionada porque Yuzu lo hizo por sí sola. Durante ese tiempo hablaron de muchas cosas, de la escuela, trabajo, relaciones amorosas, incluso comenzaron a llamarse por sus nombres. Además que pudo conocer más sobre la vida de Ichigo.

Por ejemplo, que su madre falleció hace algunos años, en un accidente automovilístico. Fue una tragedia para la familia, ya que Kurosaki Masaki, era el centro de todo. Por ella sus hijos reían, por ella su esposo vivía, por ella los días eran brillantes con tan solo escuchar su risa.

Y todo ese se les fue arrebatado.

Pero lograron sobre ponerse.

Orihime pensó: _Ellos son fuertes._

– Papá se ha encargado de nosotros desde entonces. Aunque tiene que trabajar mucho para poder pagar las universidades– dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa. – Casi no le vemos–

– Le dijimos una y otra vez que nosotras podíamos trabajar y ayudar con los gastos, pero se rehusó, diciendo: "Un título es la mejor herencia que un padre le puede dar a sus hijos" – Karin entrecerró los ojos. – Viejo loco–

– Creo que es genial– dijo Orihime sin querer – Ano… me refiero a tener una familia que te ayude de esa manera– termino de decir con las mejillas rosas.

Karin la observo por un momento. – Acaso… ¿no tienes a alguien que te apoye? –

Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era una pregunta que no esperaba.

– Me dio la impresión de que es algo que anhelas–

– ¡Karin-chan! –

– E-Está bien Yuzu-chan. Karin-chan tiene la mitad de la razón…– la mirada de Orihime bajo hasta su regazo. – Aunque mi abuela siempre está conmigo– dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, la puerta principal se abrió.

– ¡Yuzu! ¡Karin! ¡Ya llegué! –

La castaña se paro como resorte. Orihime pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba con tan solo escuchar su voz. Sabía que estaría en problemas, trago duro.

– ¡Bienvenido a casa Ichi-nii! – cantó Yuzu con alegría mientras recibía a su hermano mayor en la puerta de la entrada. – Tenemos visitas Ichi-nii. No sabía que tenías amigas tan bonitas– dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Amigas? – pregunto Ichigo. Sus únicas amigas eran Tatsuki y Rukia, él no las llamaría exactamente bonitas. – ¿De qué hablas Yuzu? Tú conoces a Rukia y Tatsuki, además no son bonitas– dijo mientras seguía a su hermana hasta el comedor.

– Eso es muy grosero Ichi-nii, claro que son bonitas. Y no me refería a ellas–

– ¿Uh? – articulo Ichigo cuando entro al comedor. Una joven de cabellera pelinaranja estaba parada junto a su hermana Karin, con expresión de miedo en la cara. – ¿I-Inoue? –

– Ho-Hola Kurosaki-kun. Bienvenido a casa– dijo con las mejillas rosadas.

– ¡Inoue! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y con mis hermanas? – dijo un Ichigo entre sorprendido y enojado.

– ¡Ichi-nii! No seas tan rudo. Orihime-chan solo vino a visitarte–

– _¿Orihime-chan? ¿Qué demonios…?_– pensó Ichigo viendo a su hermana.

– Así es Ichigo, deberías aprender a tratar a las chicas– dijo Karin colocándose a lado de Orihime, con las manos en las caderas.

– Ano… Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan… está bien, no deben enojarse con su hermano mayor– dijo Orihime intentando calmar el ambiente. Los ojos grises se posaron en los castaños de Ichigo, pero tal vez no debió haber hecho eso. Los nervios le estaban invadiendo. – Kurosaki-kun… puedo explicarlo… Ano… si puedo yo… tengo una buena excusa por estar aquí… yo solo…–

– Inoue…– la llamo con una voz tan severa que hizo que la mencionada se callara de golpe. – Es hora de irse a casa–

Los ojos de Orihime se agrandaron con sorpresa mientras lo veía. – _Está molesto_– pensó mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo, avergonzada.

Ella asintió.

– ¿Eh? Creí que Orihime-chan se quedaría a comer– se quejo Yuzu viendo alternadamente a los pelinaranjas. – No estábamos divirtiendo mucho–

Ichigo cerró los ojos cansado. – Yuzu…–

– Está bien, Yuzu-chan– interrumpió Orihime con una sonrisa. – Kurosaki-kun tiene razón. Es hora de que me vaya a casa. Ya he causado muchas molestias– dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y comenzar a caminar hasta la puerta, seguida por las mellizas.

Mientras se colocaba sus zapatos, escucho la voz de Yuzu.

– ¿Prometes que volverás a visitarnos? –

Orihime la observo sorprendida por un momento, para luego sonreírle. – Claro–

Las mellizas sonrieron.

– Sí Orihime-chan no vuelve a visitarnos no te lo perdonaremos, Ichigo– le dijo Karin a su hermano con una mirada severa.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Qué estás diciendo? –

– Más te vale portarte bien, Ichi-nii– lo regaño Yuzu.

El pelinaranja suspiro cansado.

– Vamos Inoue, te acompañare hasta la estación– dijo mientras se colocaba sus zapatos.

La cara de Orihime se volvió roja. – N-No… No es necesario Kurosaki-kun… yo…– el ruido de la puerta la interrumpió y observo como Ichigo salía de la casa sin voltear a verla. – _Está muy molesto_–

Después de despedirse de las mellizas, corrió para poder alcanzar al chico de ojos castaños.

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! – exclamo cuando por fin pudo alcanzarlo. – Caminas muy rápido. Creí…– se calló cuando recordó la razón de su visita. – ¡Es cierto! – busco su libreta dentro de su bolso, tomándola entre sus manos con ilusión. – Vine a tu casa porque…–

– ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? ¿Acaso eres una acosadora? ¡Fue una tontería lo que hiciste! ¡Mi familia no sabe nada sobre ti y tus ridículas ideas! – estaba furioso. Orihime permanecía callada. – ¡Dime Inoue! ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Obligarme a hacer lo que quieres chantajeándome con mi familia? –

– ¡No! – exclamó Orihime, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. – ¡Jamás haría algo como eso! ¡Yo solo…!– bajo la mirada para que él no pudiera ver sus lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, apretó el agarre en su libreta. – Yo solo… quería saber… más de Kurosaki-kun–

Ichigo dio un respingo al escuchar su respuesta y viendo sus lágrimas y su expresión, ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Debía disculparse, ¿no?

– Inoue…–

– ¡Ouch! – exclamo interrumpiéndolo y dejando caer su libreta. – Me corte con el papel…– anuncio viéndose el dedo. Dolía… pero no sabía que le dolía más, el dedo o el corazón. – Du-Duele…– dijo entre sollozos.

Ichigo se agacho para poder recoger la libreta, sorprendiendo a Orihime.

– ¡Ah! ¡No lo leas! –

Pero fue muy tarde.

Ichigo estaba leyendo el contenido de las hojas.

Estaba sorprendido.

Todo era acerca de él.

Suposiciones de como fue su infancia, de como fue su secundaria, las cosas que le gustaba hacer, si alguna vez tuvo novia, de que club formo parte. También había preguntas relacionadas con sus gustos y disgustos. Luego sucedió algo que Orihime no esperaba.

Sonrió.

Y esa sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada.

– ¿Qué es esto? – dijo entre risas.

Orihime estaba anonadada. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír y le pareció hermoso. Era un momento que atesoraría para el resto de su vida. Algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Esto hizo su día.

Pero de repente, la melodía cesó, regresándola a la realidad.

– ¿Por esto has venido a mi casa? –

– ¡No pares! – exclamo Orihime con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho. – No pares de reír, Kurosaki-kun–

Las mejillas de Ichigo se tornaron de color carmín. – ¿Qué dices? –

– ¡Por favor vuelve a reír! – dijo Orihime casi encima de él.

– ¡Oi! ¡Retrocede! – le decía mientras daba pasos hacía atrás, pero eso hacía que ella diera pasos hacía adelante. – ¡Espera! Si paras de pedirme eso, contestaré a tus preguntas–

Los ojos de Orihime brillaron como plata pura, antes de esbozar una sonrisa. – ¡Sí! – dijo con entusiasmo y recibiendo la libreta.

– Puedes empezar a preguntar– dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Orihime sonrió.

– ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –

– Azul–

Orihime anotó.

– No tienes por qué apuntarlo–

– Claro que sí. No permitiré que los datos de Kurosaki-kun se me olviden–

Suspiró cansado.

– De acuerdo. Siguiente pregunta–

Orihime asintió contenta.

– ¿Chocolate o vainilla? –

– Chocolate–

Y así la caminata hasta la estación de volvió tan divertida que ninguno, por alguna razón que no comprendían, quiso que llegara el momento de separarse.

* * *

ke tal? review?

se que varios personajes no aparecen pero realmente no eran necesarios para este capi, ademas queria que orihime conociera a las hermanas de ichigo por su propia cuenta

tal vez hime parece una acosadora pero que chica no lo es cuando le gusta un chico? jajaja

besos & cuidense :D


	7. Chapter 7

Waaaaa! lo se soy una grosera! he dejado de publicar en mis historias! no tengo perdon

pero fue por no quisiera... mi musa desaparecio y varias de mis notas se fueron con ella

gracias a dios regresaron sanos y salvos

y he aqui la conti de este fic!

espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **ya aplicado XD Dedicado a mi amiga Kurosaki Orihime!

* * *

_Orihime observaba como su abuela escribía sobre un trozo de papel que había sacado de su bolso. Cuando terminó Aiko le entregó el papel._

– _¿Qué es esto abuelita?_ –

– _La receta de mi famoso pastel de chocolate y fresas. _– _contesto orgullosa la abuela._

_Orihime observo confusa el pequeño papel. _– _¿Estás segura que es famosa? Nunca escuche hablar sobre esa clase de pastel_–

_Antes de poder reaccionar, Orihime sintió un puño que golpeaba fuertemente su cabeza. _

– _¡Aaaaauuuu! Eso dolió abuelita…_–

– _¡Deja de quejarte! Niña ingrata. Te estoy entregando mi arma secreta para hombres y no lo puedes ni agradecer_–

– _¿Arma… secreta?_ –

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**¿Qué quieres proteger?**

_Volví a fallar._

Era la quinta vez de esa semana que Orihime intentaba hornear el pastel de su abuela, sin éxito. No era normal en la personalidad de la ojigris frustrarse por no lograr hacer algo, ella era muy terca y optimista pero estaba comenzando a creer que nunca podría hacer el pastel. Después de todo había estudiado repostería y era buena ejerciendo su profesión, entonces…

_¿Por qué no puedo hacer el pastel de mi abuela?_

Cansada, Orihime dejo su fiasco de pastel a un lado, saliendo de la cocina. Se sentó en el comedor de su departamento y dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

– ¿Por qué no puedo hacer el pastel? – susurro haciendo un puchero. – Si mie abuela me viera se estaría riendo de mí… ¿Uh?–

Fue cuando Orihime recordó la conversación que tuvo con su abuela hace unas semanas atrás.

– _Esta receta me la dio tu bisabuela… Y yo en verdad creo que es mágica–_

_Orihime la observo curiosa. – ¿Ma-Mágica? –_

– _Sí, ya que con ella conquiste a tu abuelo–_

– _¡Oeeee! ¡Cu-Cuéntame esa historia! – _

_Aiko sonrió._

– _La primera vez que vi a tu abuelo me cautivo su gran sentido del humor y lo apuesto que era– la abuela coloco sus manos sobre su regazo – Pero lo que más me encantaba era la mirada seria y cálida que me dedicaba a mí y solo a mí–_

_Orihime descanso su cabeza en el hombro de su abuela mientras imaginaba el amor tan profundo y hermoso que sintieron sus abuelos._

– _Un día mi madre se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada así que me dio la receta, diciéndome que era mágica ya que protegía lo que más querías– Aiko rio un poco – En verdad que era ingenua en ese entonces…–_

– _Para nada abuelita. Creo que eres adorable– dijo Orihime incorporándose y riendo._

_Su abuelo le acarició la cabeza. – En fin… Ese día hornee el pastel creyendo en verdad que era mágico, puse todas mis esperanzas en el. Cuando se lo di a tu abuelo sucedió lo más maravilloso del mundo–_

– _¿Qué sucedió? –_

– _Me miro solo como él sabía hacerlo–_

Orihime se enderezo en la silla en la que estaba, su semblante era serio y pensativo. Sus puños que se encontraban en su regazo apretaron la tela de su falda.

– Lo que más quieres proteger…–

El reloj cucú de su sala sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Las doce… ¿Eh? ¡Ya son las doce! ¡No no no no no! ¡Llegaré tarde! – dijo Orihime corriendo por el departamento, tomando su bolso y saliendo de ahí.

* * *

Tatsuki le dio un sorbo a su taza de té antes de dirigirle la mirada a Rukia, quien estaba al otro lado de la mesa de cristal que ambas compartían.

– Así que… Ichigo tiene novia. No lo sabía– dejo su taza en el plato de porcelana. Se llevó la mano derecha a su frente, estaba irritada. – Créeme si hubiera estado enterada de esto, nunca hubiera permitido que Orihime siguiera con su plan–

– Te creo– dijo Rukia con una sonrisa comprensiva.

– Esto es muy complicado. Tengo que decirle a Orihime que…–

– No puedes hacer eso– dijo Rukia seria, realmente seria.

Tatsuki la observo con sorpresa. ¿Qué está diciendo? Ichigo tiene novia y Orihime está haciendo cosas para que Ichigo acepte tener un hijo con ella. Eso estaba mal. ¿Y Rukia quiere dejar que todo continúe?

_No lo permitiré._

– ¿Qué estás diciendo Rukia? ¿Quieres que Orihime siga con su plan? –

Rukia la observó seria y después asintió.

Eso desató la furia de Tatsuki. Se paró bruscamente casi tirando la silla al suelo. Estrelló ambos manos contra la mesa, asustando un poco a su amiga. Rukia apretó un poco la taza que sostenía.

– ¿Qué estas planeando Rukia? –

– No te preocupes Tatsuki. Se lo que estoy…–

– ¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Crees que permitiré que la reputación de Orihime sea dañada solo porque tú quieres? –

Era la primera vez que Tatsuki le hablaba de esa manera a Rukia. Habían sido amigas durante años, pero la primera vez que esto sucedía.

– ¡No es algo que yo quiero Tatsuki! ¡Es por el bien de los dos! –

Tatsuki se sorprendió, enmudeciendo.

– ¿Qué…?–

Rukia suspiro.

– Siéntate. Por favor…– dijo Rukia algo suplicante. Sin más remedio Tatsuki la obedeció. – Ya debiste haberte dado cuenta de cómo Orihime ve a Ichigo, ¿no es así? –

Tatsuki asintió. – Lo ve como si él fuera…–

–…Algo muy preciado. Lo sé– Rukia se acomodó un mechón de cabello azabache detrás de su oreja. – También me pude dar cuenta que Ichigo la observa de una manera muy similar, pero lamentablemente no igual. Es como si él no supiera que siente–

– Créeme Orihime tampoco sabe que siente por él. Si lo supiera ella no estaría haciendo todo esto. Es demasiado tímida– dijo Tatsuki más tranquila. – Pero aun no entiendo que quieres hacer–

– Quiero que Orihime siga con sus planes pero que los dos terminen juntos– dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa.

– Solo hay un problema con tu plan– Rukia la observo confundida. – Ichigo tiene novia. Conociéndolo como lo conozco sé que no es capaz de engañar–

– Sí cierto. Pero en cuento se dé cuenta de que está enamorado de Orihime, siendo el caballero que piensa que es, terminara con su novia– explicó Rukia antes de comer una galleta. – Es perfecto–

– No entiendo porque estas tan aferrada que Ichigo termine con su novia–

Rukia frunció el ceño. – Por qué no me agrada–

Tatsuki se llevó una mano contra la cara, frustrada.

– Rukia esa no es tu decisión–

– Eso ya lo sé pero… Geez ella no es buena para él, además Ichigo no la quiere. Estoy segura de eso– tomo su taza una vez más deteniéndola sobre sus labios. – Ichigo la acepto para quitarse a su padre de encima–

– Eso si lo creo. Isshin-san es realmente molesto– Tatsuki suspiro derrotada. – Está bien dejaré que Orihime siga con sus cosas pero si ella llega a derramar una sola lagrima por culpa de Ichigo o tuya…– observo con furia Rukia – todo se acaba. ¿Entendido? –

Rukia trago duro. – Cla-Claro– En cuanto Tatsuki desvió la mirada, la ojiazul se relajó. – Vaya Tatsuki… jamás me imagine que fueras tan sobre protectora con tus amigos–

Tatsuki dirigió su mirada al cielo. – No lo soy. Orihime es especial…– siguió observando el cielo azul de esa mañana. – Ella ha sufrido mucho, tanto que una persona normal ya se habría suicidado. Pero sonríe todos los días, ella es feliz todos los días. Eso es algo que jamás permitiré que cambie–

Ambas amigas se observaron detenidamente antes de sonreír y seguir con su pequeña fiesta de té.

* * *

– Vamos Ichigo, será divertido–

– Creo que tu concepto de diversión es diferente al mío Renji– contesto irritado el pelinaranja mientras seguía su amigo por las calles de la ciudad.

– No seas tan amargado fresita. Esto te hará bien, un poco de dulce en tu vida– dijo Renji feliz.

– Cállate. Mejor dime a dónde demonios vamos–

– Es una repostería que mi secretaria me recomendó–

Ichigo lo observo perplejo. – ¿Por qué no llevas mejor a Rukia? A esa clase de lugares solo van las parejas y de ninguna manera dejaré que me asocien contigo. Primero muerto– dijo furioso.

– Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte– susurro Renji. – No puedo traer a Rukia porque le tiene asco a los pasteles, por el embarazo y todo eso…–

– ¿Y por qué te tengo que acompañar yo? –

– Porqué si no lo haces le diré a tu padre que te fuiste a la playa en vez de ir a su cumpleaños–

Ichigo se puso azul. Pudo visualizar claramente a su padre llamándolo todo el día a todas horas para llorarle el hecho de no haber ido a su fiesta. Sería como una pesadilla.

_Maldición._

– Bien… Tú ganas…– siseo Ichigo dedicándole una mirada asesina a su amigo, a quién no le importo en lo más mínimo.

– ¡Ah! ¡Aquí es! – exclamo Renji.

Ichigo observo el lugar. Era realmente agradable por fuera. Con grandes ventanas que mostraban diversos pasteles, galletas y demás dulces. Observo el nombre del lugar.

– Repostería Luciérnaga…– susurro extrañado. Era un nombre muy raro para una repostería. Decidió entrar siguiendo a Renji. Al abrir la puerta una pequeña campana sonó anunciando su llegada.

El local era mejor por dentro. Estaba lleno de personas, meseras sirviendo por todos lados, colores cálidos en las paredes y un delicioso olor a galletas en el ambiente. Era muy acogedor.

– ¡Bienvenidos a la Repostería Luciérnaga! ¿Les gustaría una mesa u ordenaran por llevar? – les dijo una mesera de cabellos castaño.

– Ah…Uhmmm…– Ichigo observo a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que ahí solo habían parejas o chicas. – Definitivamente para llevar– dijo ignorando las protestas de Renji.

La mesera hizo una reverencia y se fue a atender a otros clientes con una sonrisa.

– Vamos Renji– dijo el pelinaranja caminando hacía el mostrador.

Renji coloco sus manos detrás de la nuca. – Yo quería quedarme a comer…–

– Deja de quejarte idiota. Suficiente es que me hayas traído a este lugar– dijo Ichigo con las mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza. Varias chicas los estaban observando muy intensamente y él podía escuchar los murmullos a su alrededor. – Acabemos con esto–

Cuando llegaron al mostrador se dieron cuenta que no había nadie detrás. Confundido, Renji llamó a alguien.

– ¡Disculpe! ¿Hay alguien atendiendo? – exclamó Renji.

Desde la cocina escucharon como cosas se caían, alguien que se cayó y un grito. Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron de golpe, mostrando a la responsable de tal escándalo.

– ¡Bienvenidos! – exclamo casi sin aliento. Observó con sus grandes ojos castaños a sus clientes, en cuento los vio su corazón casi se detuvo. – ¿Abarai-kun y Ku-Kurosaki-kun? –

– ¿Inoue? – exclamaron las mismo tiempo los dos hombres.

– Esto si es una sorpresa. ¿Trabajas aquí Inoue-chan? – pregunto Renji.

– No. Soy la dueña– contesto Orihime con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? ¿La dueña? – pregunto Ichigo aún sorprendido.

Orihime asintió sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. – Jamás pensé en encontrarte aquí Kurosaki-kun…es… genial– dijo con un lindo sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Ichigo también se sonrojo ante sus palabras.

_Es demasiado directa._

– Escuché que tu repostería es realmente buena Inoue-chan. Me gustaría probar algunas de tus donas– dijo Renji babeando sobre el mostrador de cristal. – Lucen deliciosas…–

– Eso espero Abarai-kun, las hice yo misma– dijo la pelinaranja sacando una bandeja llena de donas de diversos sabores y cubiertas. – ¿Cuáles quieres? –

A Renji se le iluminaron los ojos. – ¡Una de cada una por favor! –

Orihime se rio mientras sacaba una bolsa y colocaba en ella todas las donas. Cuando terminó le entrego el paquete a Renji, quien no pudo esperar y comenzó a devorar las deliciosas donas.

Ichigo lo observo con cara de asco. – Es un maldito glotón…– de repente sintió una mirada intensa sobre su nuca, cuando volteo se encontró con los ojos castaños de Orihime. – ¿Qué… Qué sucede? –

– ¡Oh! Gomene. Estaba observando mucho, ¿verdad? – exclamo la mujer colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas rosadas. – Pero parece tan irreal tener a Kurosaki-kun en mi local… Casi como un sueño–

Ichigo se sorprendió mucho. Su corazón latía tan rápido que por un momento pensó que se saldría de su pecho. Bajo la mirada incrédulo de sus propios sentimientos y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír.

Los ojos de Orihime brillaron en cuanto escucho ese sonido.

– Sí que eres extraña Inoue– dijo Ichigo entre risas.

La pelinaranja lo observo maravillada, se estaba riendo justo como ese día en su casa. Era justo como lo recordaba.

_Lo que más quieres proteger._

– ¿Estas ocupado Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto de repente Orihime, sin hacer contacto visual con él.

Ichigo dejo de reír en cuanto escucho la pregunto, la había tomado por sorpresa.

– Ehmmm… creo que no…–

– ¡Quiero que pruebes mi pastel! – exclamo Orihime.

– ¿Eh? –

– Iré a prepararlo. Por favor espera aquí– dijo desapareciendo en la cocina.

30 minutos después…

– Gracias por esperar– dijo Orihime apareciendo enfrente de los dos hombres que estaban sentados en una de las mesas.

– En verdad no me diste otra opción Inoue– dijo Ichigo viéndola divertido.

– Gomene Kurosaki-kun– se disculpó mientras dejaba las dos rebanadas de pastel enfrente de ellos. – Es-Espero que les guste– dijo nerviosa.

– ¡Wow! Esto se ve genial– exclamo Renji tomando un tenedor y tomando una porción. Lo llevo a su boca y… – ¡Esta excelente! – dijo devorando el pastel. – Es lo mejor… que he… probado en… mi vida– decía entre bocanadas.

Ichigo tomo su tenedor y probó el pastel de Orihime.

Lo que sintió al tenerlo en su boca fue difícil de explicar. El pan era tan suave y dulce, era esponjoso, ni muy seco ni muy jugoso, los sabores se mezclaban muy bien, era… tan perfecto que no pudo evitar sonreír ante el.

– Delicioso– susurro riendo. Sonriéndole a ella.

Orihime lo observo con las mejillas coloradas. Coloco su mano sobre su pecho, justo arriba de su corazón. El pastel en verdad era mágico, justo como había dicho su bisabuela.

_¿Qué es lo que más quieres proteger?_

Sintió ganas de llorar, su garganta se cerró y en su estómago había un nudo. Por primera vez en su vida sintió como era consumida por un sentimiento desconocido para ella, un sentimiento tan hermoso pero a la vez tan peligroso. Ese sentimiento que todas las personas buscan pero cuando lo encuentran no saben qué hacer con el.

_Quiero proteger la sonrisa de Kurosaki-kun por qué…_

_Lo amo._

* * *

que tal? merece review?

besos & cuidense :D


End file.
